


Falling in Love With a Sleeping Man | Barry Allen x Reader

by bellerame



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Will add more characters as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up feeling different. A scary different. Everything around you felt… different. Well, that’s just it. You felt everything around you. It reminded you of echolocation, but instead of locating things by sound, you could simply just sense that they were there. In a way, it was a cool thing. You knew every object that resided around you for about ten feet. It’s size, it’s weight, and, obviously, it’s placement. Also, in a way, it was scary. How in the world did you become this way? And why? And how? There was only one person you could think to help you.<br/>Doctor Harrison Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the first season of The Flash. It's actually the most fantastic thing and if you haven't seen it then what the heck are you doing with your life; buy Netflix and WATCH IT.

You woke up feeling different. A scary different. Everything around you felt… different. Well, that’s just it. You  _ felt _ everything around you. It reminded you of echolocation, but instead of locating things by sound, you could simply just sense that they were there. In a way, it was a cool thing. You knew every object that resided around you for about ten feet. It’s size, it’s weight, and, obviously, it’s placement. Also, in a way, it was  _ scary.  _ How in the world did you become this way? And why? And  _ how? _ There was only one person you could think to help you.

Doctor Harrison Wells.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anti-gravity testing facility combined with an exploding particle accelerator. What a fun match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know where this is going. I want it to be going somewhere, but hey. Opinions?

The last thing you could remember, you were working in your anti-gravity testing facility. You were always fascinated by space, especially as a child, and you were finally living your dream of learning it. After six years of working to get a degree that qualified, you were working with a organization that was helping you discover more about the characteristics of space and how to avoid them.

You were specifically interested in anti-gravity. Gravity simply astonished you with its ability to break every physics rule that made sense simply just to keep everything on a planet… on a planet.

Another thing you could remember was that that day was Dr. Wells’ testing of the particle accelerator. You were almost too excited for it, but work kept you in. So, in celebration, you decided to have your first version of a fully redone anti-gravity simulator tested at the exact same time. You figured that’d make up for not being able to watch the particle accelerator outside like everyone else, even though you were so disappointed.

Then, with your radio updating you on what was happening, you heard the fright. You heard a scream. The man on the radio was frantically speaking about how there was an explosion. There was a storm. Deaths were likely.

Then you noticed your anti-gravity simulator. It was working, but you weren’t excited. Lightning was striking. Thunder was booming. You were scared.

Your ears began ringing. There was an undeniable sense of pain stringing itself throughout your mind - your head. You realized it was from the ringing. Something loud. You thought your eyes betrayed you, but there was a fire. Outside your door, there was fire. Immediately, you stepped into your anti-gravity simulator. It was air-tight, and the fire couldn’t get to you.

But then your ears began ringing again. Your memories stopped there.

That’s what you told the cops.

And as the cops told you you were free to go, you were crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'll finish this or whatever. If I don't, I'll end up deleting this, so... prepare yourselves.
> 
> Is it worth finishing? Is this chill? I don't even know.


End file.
